


You're So Fit, Li (Lirry)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liam comes out of the shower after a concert, Harry can't really keep his hands to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Fit, Li (Lirry)

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by soya.

Harry was laying down on the couch in Liam’s dressing room after the concert, playing idly with one of the broken microphones as he waited for his mate to come out of the shower so that they could go out to the restaurant as they’d planned before the show. It had been a long time since they’d hung out just the two of then without any of the other lads, and they were long overdue.

The other boys were at Niall’s house watching the football game, but Harry wasn’t in the mood to watch any sports and Liam had gladly offered to keep him company for the evening.

Harry waited patiently until he heard the shower shut off in the private bathroom, and stilled his fidgeting hands on the microphone to keep them wrapped around the familiar shape of the cylinder as he heard the door creak open a few seconds later. He looked over to the door, wondering what Liam was doing out so quickly, and his jaw nearly dropped at the sight.

Liam stepped into the room wearing only a white towel around his waist. His body was still glimmering with water droplets, and his hair was a mess. Harry’s eyes scanned his half-naked body more than platonically acceptable, but he didn’t really care.

“Have you seen my shirt? I think I forgot to bring it in,” Liam asked casually as he stepped in the room, shaking a hand through his hair and sending water droplets flying.

Harry ignored his question, too busy gaping at the boy.

“Holy shit Li, have you been working out?” he asked, voice a gasp.

Liam, being the modest lad he was, looked down to the ground and blushed - he fucking _blushed_ \- stuttering slightly as he said, “Yeah, for a while, been getting in shape for the tour, ya know?”

“Flex for me,” Harry teased, and Liam blushed. Harry chuckled at his reaction. “I’m serious.”

Liam just sighed before flexing his right arm, laughing a how ridiculous this was. Harry hid his awed expression behind a smirk before standing up and moving closer to Liam, who seemed to grow more anxious with every step Harry took, suddenly hyper-aware that he was only wearing a towel around his hips. Harry touched Liam’s bicep with the tip of his fingers, feeling how hard the muscle was.

“Damn, Li. Gonna get a lot of girls with those muscles, yeah?”

“Not really,” Liam confessed. “I usually just keep to myself.”

“I have trouble believing that,” Harry whispered. “I mean look at you. You’re fit as fuck, Liam.” Harry trailed his fingers down Liam’s torso, feeling his pecs and his abs.

Liam’s breath hitched at Harry’s actions, and Harry could feel him tensing. “I don’t… It’s not really…” he stuttered, eyes wide and panicked. “I don’t really, er, try to get girls?” he said quietly, and Harry looked up at him, confusion clear on his face.

“Oh right, they just come to you. You stud,” Harry winked, walking around Liam to get a good look at his back side. “Jesus, you’re in a close run against Louis for best arse in the band now.”

“You’re going mental,” Liam laughed uneasily, raising an arm to run his fingers nervously through his hair. “Girls don’t come up to me, really, and my arse does _not_ compare to Louis’,” he argued with modesty, and it was just so _Liam-y_ that Harry could’ve pinched his cheeks.

Instead, he ran his hands up Liam’s muscular back and stopped at his shoulders, massaging the soft skin. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against the back of Liam’s neck. “Mmm, you smell good too,” he sighed, fingers continuing to rub his tense muscles.

Liam was now shaking slightly, clearing his throat and acting all fidgety. “I- Harry could you… What are you doing?” he stuttered.

“Giving you a massage. Relax. What, am I not allowed to do that?” Harry asked, his fingers freezing.

“No, it feels good,” Liam confessed, hoping Harry didn’t notice the weakness in his voice.

“Good, because I probably wouldn’t have stopped anyways,” Harry teased, letting his breathy chuckle fan across the base of Liam’s neck, causing the boy to shudder slightly. He ran his hands over Liam’s shoulders and down to his arms, feeling the muscle - still damp from his shower - again.

“Aren’t we supposed to go out?” Liam asked, quickly turning around in Harry’s grasp and only then realizing how close they were. Harry’s hands flattened on his chest, and their faces were only inches apart.

Harry looked up to gaze at Liam’s eyes and suddenly forgot what smart remark was about to roll off his tongue smoothly. Since when were Liam’s eyes so soft and brown and kind and warm? Since when did his hair flop cutely over his forehead, since when were his lips so plump and red and-

“Harry?” Liam repeated under the younger lad’s scrutiny. “What’s…”

He was interrupted by a pair of lips against his own. He gasped into Harry’s mouth, shocked by the sudden contact, and shoved the younger boy away before he could even process what was going on. “Harry,” he gasped, his eyes wide as he kept his hands on Harry’s shoulders.

Harry seemed to snap out of his trance then, and he staggered back a step, horrified by what he’d just done. “Fuck, shit, Christ, oh god, Liam I’m so sorry, I-”

“You- _you too_?” Liam interrupted quietly, sounding more shy than anything else. Harry looked up at Liam confusedly, and frowned. “I mean… You’re into guys too?” Liam whispered, the blush becoming prominent on his cheeks again.

Harry was stunned into silence. He didn’t know what to say. He had never admitted it to anyone before, and the only guys he’d ever seen were random hook-ups that he never told the lads about. He had kept this part of him a secret to protect the band. “Yes,” he whispered, biting his bottom lip.

Liam looked down and scratched the back of his neck, right where Harry’s breath had been brushing against the damp skin just moments prior. “I just… Yeah, I’m _gay_ , but I never told anyone because… Because I just- it’s an awkward thing to say, yeah? With us being in a boyband and all and being half naked together all the time,” Liam rambled quietly, and Harry nodded at his statement.

“Don’t want them thinking we’re into them because of that,” he breathed, not really knowing what he was saying exactly. He was still im a daze.

“But fuck, you look amazing half-naked,” Harry huffed, and his eyes widened in regret. The words had slipped, but it was too late to take them back. “You’re so fit.”

Liam’s eyes widened as well, and his mouth opened slowly as he sucked in a breath. “I… So are you, Haz. Really,” Liam breathed out, and if his voice was a few octaves higher, he hoped Harry hadn’t noticed.

“Kiss me again,” Harry murmured, surprising Liam, his voice suddenly so confident that the older boy couldn’t deny him it. He raised a hand and stroked his fingers down Harry’s cheek before pulling the taller boy closer again.

Liam leaned up swiftly to press his lips to Harry’s, who didn’t waste any time in running his hands up Liam’s arms to rest on his biceps.

He squeezed the hard muscle, sighing against Liam’s lips, and the older boy pulled his hips closer. There was hesitance in their kiss, but desperation was starting to take over as their lips moved together passionately, flaming sparks through their entire bodies.

Next thing Harry knew, Liam was pushing him backwards, forcing him against the wall as he ran his tongue swiftly along Harry’s lip, asking for more. It surprised Harry that Liam was suddenly taking charge - it just wasn’t really typical Liam behaviour - but he didn’t complain.

He had never really thought of Liam in this way, but something about seeing Liam like this, all fit and broad and muscular, had driven him crazy. He was so turned on, and now, pressed between the wall and Liam’s broad chest, it was hard to control himself anymore.

“Mmm, Liam,” he moaned, gripping tightly at Liam’s biceps to try to steady himself. He could feel his cock becoming harder by the second, and it was just so hard to try and restrain himself.

Liam kissed down his jaw line, keeping one forearm on the wall next to Harry’s head and the other hand firmly on his jaw. His thumb stroked Harry’s soft cheek, and just that gentle feeling made Harry’s heart flutter in his chest. Liam shifted so that he had one leg between Harry’s, literally leaving no room for the younger boy to escape - but he wasn’t complaining.

Harry fisted a hand in Liam’s hair and tried to hold back the embarassing sounds that threatened to escape his lips. “Christ,” Liam groaned, pulling back slightly so that he could work on pulling Harry’s shirt over his head. He tossed it aside, and took a moment to admire Harry’s long torso.

“Sorry I don’t look anything like you,” Harry chuckled breathlessly.

Liam’s eyes widened and he let his hands roam over Harry’s abdomen, feeling his abs sensually as he leaned forward to press his lips to Harry’s collarbone. “Shut up Haz, your body’s fucking perfect,” he groaned.

“You’re only saying that to get in my pants,” Harry snickered, moaning at the feeling of Liam’s lips against his skin. Liam’s hair was still wet, and he could feel cold drops of water on his bare torso. He moved his hands up to rake through his hair, making it stick up at weird angles to give him a disheveled look, lifting his chin to give Liam better access to his neck.

“Mmm, that’d be nice,” Liam growled, suddenly grinding his hard cock against Harry’s, and Harry could’ve sworn he saw stars. The pleasure that surged through him was overwhelming.

“God, Liam,” he choked out, fisting Liam’s hair.

“Off,” Liam growled, tugging on the waistband of Harry’s jeans and unbuttoning them. Harry pushed him away for a second and shimmied out of them, tossing them aside. “Those too, babe,” Liam hissed, pointing to his boxers.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath, looking up into Liam’s eyes as he searched his face for any kind of hint that he might be messing with him. When he found none, he gnawed on his bottom lip and pushed down his boxers, revealing his semi-hard on.

“You too,” Harry muttered, pulling Liam’s forearm so that their bodies were pressed together again. He grazed Liam’s hip with his other hand, and when the older boy nodded he tugged the towel off, leaving them both bare. Harry made a low whimpering sound in the back of his throat at the sight of Liam’s naked body, letting his eyes drift over his figure and letting his hands stroke his biceps again.

“Love your arms. So hot. Fuck Li, you’re so fit,” Harry whispered, voice coming out ragged and broken.

Liam stepped forward and pressed his lips against Harry’s again, more urgently this time. Their erections rubbed together, and they both moaned quietly into each other’s mouths. Liam rutted against Harry, and slid his hands down to the boys thighs.

Harry groaned when Liam picked him up effortlessly by the thighs, walking over to press him between his warm, damp body and the cold wall. Harry could see the bulging biceps under the strain of holding him up.

“You’re so strong,” Harry whispered as he ravished Liam’s collarbones with kisses and love bites.

“You’re just light,” Liam muttered, and god, he was so modest. Harry thought it was adorable.

“M’not light,” Harry moaned, letting his eyes flutter shut as Liam started rolling his hips in slow movements, rubbing the hard line of his cock repeatedly against Harry’s arse. The feeling was so erotic, so dirty, that Harry had to remind himself to breathe.

“Shhh,” Liam hushed him, nipping at his earlobe. Harry’s legs tightened around his waist and Harry tugged Liam’s hair so that their lips could meet again, the kiss feverish and sloppy, both just so desperate.

Liam was moaning into Harry’s mouth, bucking his hips desperately to get some friction between them. Harry was whimpering at the feeling, using his thighs and arms to help maneuver himself in order to rub his own crotch against Liam’s stomach to get some friction too.

“Do you want to… I mean, can you, uhh..”

“Yes, Liam. Fuck me please,” Harry finished the older boy’s sentence, his voice full of desperation. Liam moaned, but kissed him hungrily once more.

“You ever… Ever done this?” Liam tried to ask around Harry’s prying lips, and Harry broke off for a second to answer.

“With a bloke? Yeah, went to a club once and got lucky… You won’t hurt me, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Harry mumbled. “What about you?”

“Yeah, but I bottomed,” Liam whispered breathlessly.

“Well you’re topping tonight sweetheart. I can’t refuse a cock like yours,” Harry muttered cheekily, and Liam’s cheeks just flushed. He was blushing at a time like this. _God, he really was adorable_ , Harry thought.

“God,” Liam moaned, raising one hand to tease Harry’s red, swollen mouth with his fingers before dipping two of them between Harry’s lips.

Harry sucked on the long fingers, letting his tongue lick between and around them, and just the feeling on his fingertips made Liam moan. He would love to find out what Harry could really do with that tongue and that perfect mouth. Once his fingers were slicked up, Liam pulled his them out of Harry’s mouth and brought them around his body to tease his hole.

Harry gasped at the gentle touch, his back arching. His fingers were gripping painfully onto Liam’s shoulders as he struggled to remain calm. His nails were definitely leaving marks.

Liam slowly eased a finger inside of the younger boy’s hole, stretching him until he was inside Harry to the knuckle. “You’re so tight, Haz,” Liam murmured, groaning a bit at the feeling of Harry’s walls clenching around his finger.

“Well yeah, it’s hard to get properly fucked while on tour. I hardly have time to finger myself let alone find someone to do it for me,” Harry explained, his voice shaky and weak because /wow/, Liam felt good.

“Well then I’m honoured,” Liam said in a gravelly tone, feeling a sudden surge of confidence. “Tell me how this makes you feel, Haz,” he growled as he slipped in a second finger, thriving in the way Harry moaned loudly and tightened his grasp around him.

“Fuck, it feels so good,” Harry hissed, using his hands to lift himself up and buck down against Liam’s fingers, shoving them deeper inside of him. “So good, god you’re amazing.”

Liam just hummed in agreement, scissoring his fingers slowly in a way that made Harry groan loud. “Shh, don’t want anyone coming in,” Liam shushed him.

“The boys aren’t here,” Harry huffed, panting as Liam sped up his pumps.

“It’s not the boys I’m worried about, Haz. Our managers are out there,” Liam said, and Harry just chuckled into his ear. He nibbled on it, licking up his earlobe and blowing warm air against it.

“Don’t care,” Harry moaned. “I want more.”

Liam growled and shoved a third finger alongside the other two, this time picking up speed with his thrusts until Harry was clinging onto him desperately to try and keep himself up against the wall and Liam’s body.

“I need you Liam, please,” Harry sighed a minute later, and Liam nodded.

“I don’t have a condom,” Liam said, a blush on his cheeks.

“I’m clean, I promise. Fuck, I just need you so badly,” Harry whispered, his fingers moving to fist into Liam’s hair again.

Liam let out a shocked noise at Harry’s request, but complied to his orders nonetheless and slowly pulled his fingers out of Harry. He lifted Harry up higher by the thighs and angled him so that he would be hovering over his hard cock.

His fingers moved to Harry’s arse cheeks, spreading him open a little and poking his dick against his hole. “Ready?” Liam asked. Harry tugged Liam’s hair back harshly and pressed a quick, sloppy kiss to his lips before resting their foreheads together.

“Yeah,” he panted afterwards, “I’m ready.”

Liam moaned in reply and slowly lowered Harry onto his dick, making sure that he wasn’t going too quickly - it had been a while since either of them had had sex.

“Christ,” Harry groaned, wincing at the size of Liam and the dryness. He was so big and he felt so good inside of Harry. “Fuck me good, Li. C’mon.”

Liam blushed - _again, Christ_ \- at Harry’s words and used his hands to pull Harry up a bit before simultaneously thrusting up and dropping Harry, making both of them moan loudly at the feeling.

“Oh gosh. Fuck, Liam,” Harry stammered, moaning obscenely when Liam repeated the action. He also began to lather Harry’s neck and torso in kisses, sucking love bites onto his shoulders where nobody would see them while simultaneously rocking his hips into him. Harry gripped Liam’s biceps tightly, and the way the muscles flexed beneath his grip with every thrust was enough to drive him close to his orgasm in just a few minutes. It was embarrassing how much of a short time he’d last.

“You’re so sexy when you’re being fucked, Harry.” The words sounded so dirty coming from Liam’s mouth that Harry whined, resting his head into the crook of Liam’s neck and taking deep breaths.

“M’close, Li,” Harry whispered, choking on a grunt when Liam thrusted deep inside him.

“Fuck, Harry, yeah so am I, just wait a bit,” he groaned.

“I don’t know how long I can last, I’m so-”

A moan escaped Harry’s throat when Liam hit his prostate, making him shout Liam’s name loudly as he begged him to do it again. Liam obliged, hitting the same spot repeatedly and pushing Harry right to the edge. He turned into a babbling mess then, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck and pulling on his hair as Liam pounded into him, hitting all the right spots. Liam moaned and thrusted one last time before falling over the edge, letting his come spill inside of Harry.

The feeling of being filled up made Harry follow suit, splattering their stomachs and chests with the sticky liquid. “Oh Harry, oh god,” Liam moaned, thrusting through his orgasm.

Harry whimpered as he came down from his high, just numbly aware of Liam’s thrusts becoming slower and slower with every second. He was collapsed between Liam and the wall, his head drooping on Liam’s shoulder, and he felt exhausted. It had been quite a while since he’d had sex with someone, and he realized just now how out of it he was. He was so exhausted.

“Christ, that was so good,” Harry sighed, wincing when Liam pulled out of him.

Liam backed away a step, and Harry unwrapped his legs from around him to stand on his own two feet. They were weak and shaky, and Harry stumbled a little. Liam chuckled and instantly pulled him into a tight embrace. He backed the both of them up until he was able to sit on the couch, and he pulled Harry on his lap and cradled him in his arms.

“That was… _Whoa_ ,” he whispered into Harry’s hair.

“Let’s do that again sometime,” Harry muttered against Liam’s neck, his lips brushing the skin. Liam’s fingertips ran up and down Harry’s back, sending goosebumps through the younger boy’s spine.

“Mmm, yeah. That’s a good idea,” Liam smiled, sighing contently as Harry sunk deeper into his hold.

“Great idea.”


End file.
